Producing motion pictures can be an exciting project. Motion picture productions can range from major studio epics to documentaries produced by small independent film makers. The major studio epic can encompass a large cast and crew with large inventories of equipment, while the smaller film may include a smaller cast and crew with limited inventories. Even smaller productions may involve multiple locations and include multiple scenes with different shots within a scene.